


Missing Piece

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Cara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Episode 8 Spoilers, F/M, Protective!Cara, omega!din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Cara's thoughts when Din is injured.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867996
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much, and thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos, you mean the world to me. I hope you enjoyed the story.

Cara carefully dropped Din down on the ground in the cantina, she was gripping his hand tightly, she could hear the troopers outside, and Moff Gideon telling them to burn them out. Her focus was on the Mandalorian….On Din Djarin.

Din wheezes and yanks out a pendant from under his armor, he yanks it until the thing holding it around his neck breaks. “G-give this to...the Mandalorians...t-tell them...its from D-din Djarin.” He gasps out.

“You’re fine, you just got your bell rung.” She says, running her fingers on his neck, up under his helmet. Her breath catches as she feels something wet, she pulls her fingers back and sees them covered in blood.

She swallows hard and reaches for his helmet, “We need to get this off.” She says, only to have her hands grabbed and held in his. “N-no. Give...me a warrior's death...keep the baby safe.” He tells her, she feels her eyes burn. 

Their conversation is interrupted by the incinerator trooper coming in….and the baby, stops the flames from touching them. As the trooper is thrown back and blown up, the child sits down, Din slumps back again, breathing hard.

“Go.” He tells her, she shakes her head, “I'm not leaving you!” Her voice doesn't crack, he grabs the back of her head and pulls so her forehead touches his. “Go. Please Cara. Protect the baby.” He says, his voice weak and raspy.

She holds his head, keeping their foreheads pressed tight together, “You bastard,” She hisses, but she gets up, feeling her heart was being ripped out as she left him there with IG-11. 

She pauses by the droid as she takes the baby. “Bring him. Do not leave him behind.” She says, “I will.” The droid answers and Cara ducks into the sewer, leaving her missing piece behind.


End file.
